Craquages
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Nous sommes vendredi et j'ai écrit en 5 minutes. Je vous présente le craquage du week end. Vous comprendrez en lisant Et j'ai même pas honte!
1. Chapter 1

**Le craquage du vendredi soir**

J'ai lu une fic où Stiles se fait kidnapper par une meute d'Alphas et où il se fait frapper parce qu'il parle trop (vous connaissez Stiles ) ) Et je me suis dit, que se passerait-il, si les Alphas réagissaient autrement ? Ceci est le résultat de cette cogitation

Personnages complètement OOC ^^

Attention, spoiler sur la saison 3A, même si c'est léger ^^

Rating : K

Dispairing : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas *soupir de déception*

Couple : n'a pas

Bêta-reader : Sylvain

**Stiles et les Alphas**

Scott, Derek, Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia et Allison étaient aux quatre cents coups. Stiles avait disparu. Enlevé par la meute d'Alpha. Depuis quatre jours, les loups de Beacon Hill cherchaient sans relâche l'humain. Même Peter était de la partie. Bon, Derek avait dû le menacer, mais l'ex-Alpha contribuait à la recherche du jeune humain à la langue trop bien pendue.

Scott faisait de son mieux pour couvrir la disparition de son meilleur ami, vis à vis du Shérif. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des excuses, surtout que le dit-Shérif était le père du disparu. De plus, le père n'était absolument pas au courant des activités extra-scolaires très poilues de son fils.

Les Bêtas, les humaines et l'Alpha étaient au loft, occupés à marquer sur une carte, les endroits qu'ils avaient déjà vérifiés. Les loups relevèrent soudain la tête de la table quand ils entendirent une voiture se garer sur le parking. Ils humèrent l'air et se tendirent quand ils reconnurent l'odeur de Stiles. Le lycéen était accompagné de plusieurs loups à l'odeur inconnue.

Les garous placèrent les fragiles jeunes filles dans leur dos pour les protéger et se mirent en position d'attaque. Ils ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise en entendant des gémissements de douleur. Et ça ne venait pas de Stiles. Absolument pas même, puisque le bouche sur pattes parlait sans presque reprendre sa respiration. Les loups tendirent l'oreille pour n'en perdre aucune miette.

- … La prochaine fois, faudra me prévenir quand même. Pas que me faire kidnapper doive devenir une habitude, mais si j'avais su j'aurais préparé un sac. J'avais même pas de brosse à dent. Bon, Ennis a été assez gentil pour me prêter la sienne, mais c'est pas très hygiénique tout ça et j'aime bien avoir mes affaires, moi. J'ai bien aimé dormir avec un T-Shirt de Kali, mais… Dis, d'ailleurs, Kali, faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes griffes de pieds. Parce que t'es super sexy, mais quand tu te promènes comme ça, pieds nus, ça gâche un peu l'effet… T'en pense quoi Deucalion ?

Et le monologue débité à toute vitesse continua comme ça pendant toute la montée de l'ascenseur. Quand Stiles et les loups étrangers firent coulisser la porte du loft de Derek, la meute de Beacon Hill put voir que les Alphas ennemis avaient un air épuisé. Une jeune femme –probablement Kali- propulsa l'otage dans le logement, pendant qu'un homme qui devait être aveugle, si on prenait en compte la canne et les lunettes noires, déclarait d'une voix suppliante :

- Reprenez-le ! On quitte la région et on promet de ne jamais revenir. Mais par pitié, reprenez-le !

Les loups et les humains résidants sur le territoire de Beacon Hill ne purent se retenir de hurler de rire. Stiles les regarda avec suspicion.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi vous riez ?

Ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de ses amis.


	2. le retour du craquage!

Me revoila avec un autre craquage. préparez vous, ça m'arrive assez régulièrement ^^

* * *

><p>Stiles Stilinski était un adolescent comme les autres. Enfin comme les autres, c'est vite dit. Pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à être autre chose qu'un ado de 17 ans, fils du Shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hill, Californie. Sauf que les choses changèrent quand Scott McCall, ami de toujours et compère dans les délires, s'était fait mordre par un Alpha. Entendez un Alpha Loup Garou. Oui oui, un loup garou, un vrai, avec des crocs et tout. Bref, Stiles s'était retrouvé à aider son meilleur ami à retrouver un certain équilibre pour éviter que Scott ne tue tout le monde, lui le premier.<p>

Et c'est comme ça que les deux ados avaient rencontré Derek Hale. Ou plutôt Derek -Loup Grincheux- Hale. Faut être honnête, Derek n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un Gai Luron. Oh que non. Toujours à faire la tronche, à grogner et à donner des ordres. Pas que ça ait un effet quelconque sur les deux amis, mais quand même. Stiles n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être constamment plaqué aux murs, ou toute autre surface dure à disposition, alors que le loup le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Pire, l'ado commençait à s'inquiéter quand Derek ne le faisait pas. Ce qu'il trouvait bizarre.

Aussi l'adolescent ne fut-il pas tellement étonné quand il se retrouva plaqué à la porte de sa chambre avec, à trois centimètres de son visage, un loup visiblement très en colère. Dieu merci, son père travaillait, ce soir-là et ne devait rentrer que le lendemain matin.

- Heu, Derek, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Stiles avec calme.

Pas qu'il soit blasé ou qu'il n'ait pas peur, c'est juste que là, il était en terrain connu. Lui contre le mur, Derek lui grognant au visage. La routine, quoi !

- Tu oses poser la question ! grogna Derek.

- Tu sais en général, quand on demande ce qui se passe, c'est qu'on ne le sait pas justement. D'où ma question. Parce que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que pour les loups garous c'est différent, mais chez les humains normaux, ça fonctionne comme ça. Je veux pas dire que t'es pas humain, ou normal, mais peut-être que…

Il fut interrompu dans son babillage quand le loup garou le cogna encore une fois contre le panneau de bois.

- Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, Derek, ça fait super mal !

- Alors, réponds !

- Mais répondre à quoi, Bordel ! T'as même pas posé de question !

L'adolescent regretta un peu son éclat quand il fut propulsé sur son lit. Il atterrit à plat ventre et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une boite en plein visage.

- Explique-moi ça ! Exigea le loup.

Stiles attrapa la boite, la fixa quelques secondes avant de regarde le Lycan avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es sérieux, mec ? Faut vraiment que je t'explique à quoi ça sert ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Ok, ok, t'énerve pas ! Tu te rends quand même compte que je n'ai absolument aucune explication à te donner. Je ne t'appartiens pas et donc….

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté quand Derek rampa sur lui et lui grogna encore dessus.

- T'es à moi ! Gronda le loup.

Avant que Stiles puisse réagir, une bouche l'embrassait avec dureté et passion.

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Stiles avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Bon, il comprenait parfaitement avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit avec Derek. Non, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment c'était arrivé. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Scott arriva à sa hauteur.

- Hé mec, ça va ? demanda le jeune loup. T'as une drôle de démarche, tu t'es fait mal ?

Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour éviter de rougir même s'il était à peu près certain de ne pas y arriver. Comment annonce-t-on à son meilleur ami qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air pendant des heures avec un homme, a fortiori quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement ? Mais la vérité, c'était qu'en effet il avait « légèrement » mal aux reins.

- Au fait, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Questionna Scott.

Stiles grogna, à croire que Derek déteignait, puis sorti la boite de son sac à dos et la tendit à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange en regardant l'état de la boite, puis à l'intérieur.

- Mec, pourquoi il n'en reste que trois ? C'est une boite de douze !

- Crois-moi, Scott, t'as pas envie de savoir, ironisa Stiles. Mais alors vraiment pas. Oh et rends moi service, la prochaine fois ou tu y vas toi-même ou c'est Allison qui y va, mais je n'achèterais plus de préservatifs pour vous !


	3. Garde

Stiles les observe et se dit que c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

- Bon, on est d'accord ? Dit Scott. Tu l'as les lundis, mardis et samedis.

- Dis donc, tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, proteste Derek. Pourquoi je n'ai que trois jours ?

- Ah oui, t'as raison, acquiesce le jeune homme. Bon alors, on rajoute les dimanches. Mais je veux pouvoir changer les jours en cas de besoin.

- En cas de quel besoin ? Grogne le plus vieux.

- Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, rétorque McCall. Je pourrais avoir besoin de lui.

- Je trouve que tu abuses, contre Hale. Tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, plus les entrainements de La Crosse, plus les mercredis et les jeudis. Tu ne peux pas en plus rogner sur mes jours !

Stiles soupire et décide d'intervenir.

- Dites, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

Sans surprise, deux « La Ferme ! » lui sont simultanément envoyés en pleine face. Et les deux loups-garous repartent dans leurs tractations. Le jeune humain se rencogne dans sa chaise et observe quelques instants, son petit ami et son meilleur ami décider de quand il verra qui et combien de temps. Il a vraiment l'impression de voir deux parents se chamailler la garde de leur enfant. Finalement, le jeune Stilinski se lève et va voir Isaac. Parce qu'après tout, eux aussi peuvent jouer à ça...


	4. Je Te Zut!

- Mon cher Derek, je te zut ! Asséna Stiles avec un calme effrayant.

Et devant la meute au grand complet, le jeune homme quitta le loft avec une dignité royale et bizarrement, un étrange petit sourire satisfait vissé aux lèvres, comme s'il avait remporté une victoire.

Tout ça avait commencé par une réunion de la meute au sujet du dernier ennemi en date. Ennemi qui semblait tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un psychopathe fou, dixit Lydia. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Peter qui avait levé les deux mains en signe défensif et en jurant ses grands dieux qu'il n'y était pour rien et que de toute façon, il ne devait pas être le seul psychopathe du coin et qu'il n'était plus fou, merci bien pour la confiance.

La réunion avait vite dégénérée en une joute verbale entre Derek et Stiles. Chacun y allant de son commentaire blessant, chacun cherchant à faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds. Sans le savoir, le loup de naissance était le grand gagnant de cette bataille qui n'était qu'un jalon dans la guéguerre que les deux hommes se livraient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Derek se tourna vers Scott, le meilleur ami du jeune bavard et avec un sourire moqueur, déclara :

- Je l'ai connu plus sarcastique, le petit parasite.

Sans que les autres comprennent pourquoi, Scott se mit à glousser.

- Heu, Scott, ça va ? S'inquiéta Isaac.

- Ça va très bien, assura le jeune loup. C'est juste que depuis le temps, je pensais que tu commençais à connaitre Stiles, Derek.

- Tu m'explique ? Grogna le loup plus âgé.

- C'est simple. Un « je te zut » dit par Stiles, c'est bien pire qu'un « T'es qu'un connard arrogant, je t'emmerde et fais bien gaffe à ce que tu vas manger et boire dans les prochains jours parce qu'il y aura sûrement de l'Aconit dedans. » Sauf que c'est une manière polie de le dire.

Un silence stupéfait et incrédule avait accueilli cette déclaration puis Derek chassa l'information d'un haussement d'épaules. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû savoir que le bavard ferait ce que son meilleur ami avait énoncé. Stiles fit des recherches et posa des questions à des personnes bien informées. Ça l'amena à découvrir une espèce d'Aconit peu virulente et à la mélanger au gel douche du Lycan qui en eut pour trois jours à se gratter comme un dingue.

Depuis Lors, la meute fait très très attention quand Stiles lâche un « je te zut » de ce petit ton désinvolte. C'est fourbe un humain et un « je te zut »…

* * *

><p><em>Bon ce craquage a une petite histoire. Avec deux amis, Sylvain dont vous connaissez les petites textes sur les animaux et Ma TSA (Ma Très Sainte Adorée) que vous ne connaissez pas, nous nous disons régulièrement "je te zut" c'est devenu un jeu et quand on le dit à d'autres c'est en fait une grosse insulte. Et du coup, j'ai pondu ça ^^<em>

_Voila ^^_


	5. D'un coup sec

Vous voyez ce que ça donne quand on me laisse dormir et me réveiller tout doucement et tranquillement? voila, donc QU'ON ARRÊTE DE ME RÉVEILLER BORDEL!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Le loft de Derek est silencieux et semble désert. Rien ne vient troubler cette quiétude.<p>

- Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, mais ça fait mal ! Hurle Stiles.

Au final, pas si désert que ça.

- Mais t'as pas fini de gueuler comme ça ? grogne Peter.

- Dis oh, je voudrais bien t'y voir moi ! Proteste l'humain. Si tu crois que c'est facile.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte comme toi ! Se moque l'ancien Alpha. Et c'est toi qui l'a demandé, alors t'arrête de gigoter et tu te laisses faire !

- J'aurais dû demander à Scott, grommelle Stiles. Lui aurait fait ça en douceur. Même Derek aurait été doux !

- Je peux arrêter, hein, propose Peter.

- Non, non, vas-y. fais toi plaisir. Maintenant que tu as commencé, ironise le jeune. Je t'en prie, va jusqu'au bout. Mais doucement.

- Si je le fais doucement, ça va faire bien plus mal, explique l'oncle Hale. Faut y aller franchement.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas un peu mala… Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! Hurle Stiles.

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Jubile Peter.

- Psychopathe ! S'écrit le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir à l'ancien alpha.

- Tout ça pour un pansement, grogne Derek. Non, mais je vous jure !


	6. Un mythe s'effondre

_Bon on est samedi, j'ai regardé expendable 3 en vostfr et visiblement, ça m'a pas fait du bien lol_

* * *

><p><em>EDIT: Pardon pour le double post, j'ai repéré une faute de frappe après le premier postage (c'est français ça? ben maintenant oui ^^)<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles arrive devant la porte du loft et prend une profonde inspiration. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, il va avouer à Derek qu'il est amoureux de lui. Il croise les doigts pour ne pas se faire frapper. Où scotcher à un mur. Quoique, si le loup est collé à lui, il ne dira pas non.<p>

Bon, trêves de tergiversations, il est temps de prendre son courage à deux mains. Stiles ouvre la porte, entre dans le loft et se fige. Devant la scène, il ne sait pas s'il doit hurler de rire ou d'horreur. Un peu des deux, probablement. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé et incontrôlable, il prend son téléphone et filme. Parce que oui, il faut immortaliser ça, sinon personne ne le croira.  
>Un Derek en boxer –on essuie la bave, merci- un casque vissé sur les oreilles, une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro, en train de brailler d'une voix de fausset : Oh By My Self de Céline Dion, ben faut pas laisser passer ça.<br>Stiles repart sans se faire voir, traumatisé à vie.


	7. Idée reçue

_Participation au concours des 1000 Likes de la page Facebook Sterek addiction_

_WARNING! Énorme spoiler sur la saison 4_

* * *

><p>Ça agaçait Stiles. Mais vraiment. Derek lui avait dit de ne pas en tenir compte et il essayait mais c'était compliqué. Parce que tous les membres de la meute avaient ce qu'on appelle des idées reçues. Ça incluait le shérif et Melissa. Tout ça parce qu'il était l'humain du couple qu'il formait avec Derek, le plus jeune et le moins musclé.<p>

Étrangement, le couple Derek/Stiles n'avait pas suscité autant de commentaires. Autant de commentaires que quoi, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, que leur vie sexuelle. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Toute la meute spéculait sur la vie sexuelle de l'humain et de l'ex-Alpha. Enfin, ils spéculaient, c'est vite dit, puisque pour eux, c'était évident.

Tout était parti d'un détail anodin. Stiles avait grimacé en s'asseyant. Personne n'avait pensé que le bavard maladroit avait pu se cogner. Ils étaient tous partis de l'idée que Derek y avait été un peu trop fort.

Lydia, par exemple. La jeune Banshee n'avait aucun mal à fantasmer sur les fesses du loup de naissance se contractant au fur et à mesure des coups de boutoirs labourant les reins d'un Stiles hurlant et gémissant.

Scott et Kira… Non, soyons honnête, Scott et Kira faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas imaginer le couple en action. De même que le Shérif et Melissa. N'empêche que pour tous, Stiles était le passif et Derek l'actif, point !

Jusqu'au jour où l'improbable devint probable, puis un fait. Derek n'était plus un loup. Derek était humain. Et là, VLAN ! Vent de tempête sur la meute. Derek boitait parfois, se massait les reins souvent et s'asseyait avec précautions tout le temps.

Bien évidemment, ce fut Lydia qui posa franchement la question.

- Vous avez échangé les rôles ? C'est parce que ton loup n'est plus là pour contester la dominance ?

Stiles avait soupiré et Derek avait répondu en grognant :

- Loup garou ou humain, c'est toujours Stiles qui me baise. Parce que de un, il est doué et de deux, j'aime avoir sa queue dans le cul. Je prends toujours un pied d'enfer.

- TROP DE DÉTAILS ! TROP DE DÉTAILS ! hurlèrent Scott et le Shérif en même temps.

Stiles et Derek 1 – Idées reçues 0


	8. Jalousie

_Un nouveau craquage ^^_

_Alors Carmin m'avait gentiment demandé un truc sur la jalousie lors d'une review sur Punition!_  
><em>Et donc, je me suis dis pourquoi pas? Sauf que normalement, les demandes, je n'y arrive pas.<em>  
><em>Mais là, pas de souci, c'était même assez drôle à faire<em>

_Carmin, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^_

_J'ai décidé de le mettre dans les craquages, parce qu'un truc écrit à 4h du mat un soir de beuverie, ben ça y a sa place ^^_

* * *

><p>Stiles rentre au pas de charge dans sa chambre et claque violemment la porte. C'est avec rage qu'il balance son sac de cours qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd contre le mur.<p>

- Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il le prend ? Fulmine l'humain. Ah, il croit qu'il peut se permettre de faire ce genre de truc et qu'en plus, je vais bien le prendre ? Et vas-y que j'te souris ! Et vas-y que j'te fais des compliments. J't'en ficherais moi ! Connard !

La porte s'ouvre calmement derrière lui et se referme avec le même calme. Stiles se retourne d'un bond et pointe un doigt accusateur sur le torse de celui qui vient de le suivre dans sa chambre.

- Toi ! S'écrit-il. Toi, tu… Oh, je sais pas ce que je vais te faire, mais ça va être sanglant !

Derek soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Puis, il s'approche de son petit-ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles se débat furieusement, mais autant essayer de repousser un mur.

- Stiles, soupire le Bêta. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

- Je te fais pas une crise de jalousie ! S'égosille l'humain en frappant le torse du loup. –il se fait mal-

- Si, contre Derek. Et pour rien en plus !

- Mais c'est contre nature ! Proteste le plus jeune. Vous devriez vous regarder en chiens de faïence, voire vous grogner dessus ! Pas vous faire des risettes !

Derek soupire encore, attrape fermement le menton de son humain et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur.

Dans un premier temps, le plus jeune résiste pour finalement fondre entre les bras de son loup. Celui-ci se dit que Stiles fera vraiment toujours des drames pour rien.

Tout ça parce qu'il s'entend bien avec le Shérif…

* * *

><p><em>Y en a un deuxième sur la jalousie ^^<em>


	9. Jalousie le retour

_Donc le premier "jalousie" a été écrit vendredi soir ou plutôt samedi matin à 4h, celui-ci le samedi matin à 9h_

_Beuverie+insomnie= ben heu ça lol_

* * *

><p>Derek observe son petit ami d'un air sombre. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'humain est encore avec ELLE. Et comme tous les samedis, le Bêta doit attendre que le jeune homme ai fini de roucouler pour enfin l'avoir tout à lui.<p>

Non, mais écoutez-le ! Et regarde ma chérie, comment tu vas être trop belle ! Et comme tes copines vont être jalouses ! Et que j'te caresse. Et que j'te bichonne et patati patata et gnagnagna !

Derek grogne et se retient à grand peine de sortir les griffes pour la déchirer en deux. Sauf qu'il sait très bien que Stiles ne lui adressera plus jamais la parole si sa petite chérie a la moindre égratignure qui pourrait altérer sa beauté.

Alors Derek grince des dents. Il se retient de grogner, de cogner ou de casser quelque chose. Mais au fil des minutes, c'est de plus en plus compliqué. Parce que Derek crève de jalousie. À cause d'elle ! Mais pourquoi existe-t-elle ?

Enfin, enfin ! Stiles se détourne de sa belle et rejoint son beau et en voyant l'expression orageuse de son loup, il soupire.

- Sérieusement ? On va encore avoir cette conversation ? S'agace-t-il.

Derek ne lui laisse rien le temps d'ajouter et s'empare de sa bouche dans un baiser possessif. Mais son regard ne LA quitte jamais. Elle lui rend son regard, moqueuse. Parce qu'elle sait que le samedi matin, l'humain est à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Le loup se jure que la semaine prochaine, Stiles sera à lui et rien qu'à lui pour tout le week end.

Quitte à nettoyer cette saloperie de jeep lui-même !


	10. VENGEANCE!

_Vous vous souvenez d'un mythe s'effondre? Eh bien voila la suite ^^_

_Donc je décline toute responsabilité quant à votre santé mentale après avoir lu ce craquage ^^_

_Note: je n'ai pas envoyé à mon Bêta parce que vu l'heure, il dort, donc les fautes sont toutes à moi (pas que j'en sois fière hein! Mais je revendique ma conjugaison parfois hasardeuse et ma grammaire calamiteuse)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Derek va faire un malheur. Cette fois, l'humain de la meute va morfler. Mais le loup ne va pas le tuer. Oh que non. Ce serait trop doux, trop facile et surtout pas assez durable. Oui, la mort ne durerait qu'un instant. Parce que quand on tue quelqu'un, ben une fois qu'il est mort, la vengeance est consommée et alors, comment savourer ?<p>

Alors que là, Derek va pouvoir en profiter pendant des jours, voire des semaines. S'il a du bol, ça durera peut-être même des mois. Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres du Lycan qui attend patiemment sous la fenêtre de l'humain que celui-ci s'endorme.  
>Une fois sur que Stiles est profondément endormi, Derek grimpe à la fenêtre où il découvre le jeune endormi façon poulpe autour de son oreiller. Oh, ça va être drôle et tellement bon ! Le loup installe son barda –qui, au passage lui a couté une fortune !- sans réellement faire attention à ne pas réveiller Stiles. Derek le sait d'expérience, quand le bavard dort, une bombe atomique ne le réveillerait pas.<p>

Satisfait, Derek observe son œuvre et prend plusieurs photos sous différents angles, récupère ses affaires et repart comme il est venu.

Parce que le loup n'a pas accepté l'explication de Stiles : « Je te jure Derek, je ne sais pas comment cette vidéo s'est retrouvée sur YouTube ! » Mais bien sûr. Parce que c'est bien connu, les vidéos se téléchargent toutes seules sur le net, comme des grandes.

Depuis les membres de la meute l'appellent Céline, Lydia a bloqué son autoradio sur Céline Dion –cette fille est terrifiante. Même le mécanicien n'a pas réussi à réparer ça !- et son oncle Peter lui achète une nouvelle brosse à cheveux tous les trois jours.

VENGEANCE ! Crie le loup en lui et c'est ce qu'il va obtenir dès le lendemain !

OoOoO

Stiles ne comprend pas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au lycée, tout le monde le regarde et se marre. Même le coach lui a fait une réflexion sur le thème « Moi aussi, j'ai une passion inavouable. Je te comprends Bilinski » Pourquoi ? Alors là, mystère.

Ce n'est que quand il arrive devant son casier qu'il comprend enfin. Son esprit bogue, sa bouche s'ouvre, béante et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Sur une photo en format A4 s'étale son lit et lui-même endormit et enroulé autour de son oreiller. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Non, ce qui n'est pas normal et qui explique les rires des lycéens, c'est le reste.

La housse de couette, l'oreiller, les posters et tous les petits accessoires qui sont disséminés autour de lui.

- DEREK HALE, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le jeune homme déchire la feuille, jette les morceaux sur le sol et s'en va ruminer sa propre vengeance.  
>Sur le carrelage, des morceaux de la photo montrent un Stiles endormi et bavant un peu, entouré de toute la panoplie complète de Violetta*...<p>

* * *

><p><em>*<strong> Violetta<strong> est une série télévisée argentine réalisée par Jorge Nisco et coproduite par Disney Channel Latin America. Elle est diffusée depuis le14 mai 2012 et porte le nom de l'héroïne principale._

_Violetta est une jeune fille talentueuse, timide et réservée, âgée de 16 ans lors de la saison 1 et de 17 lors de la saison 3. Elle possède une voix magnifique, héritée de sa mère "Maria", une célèbre chanteuse décédée lorsqu'elle était en tournée, alors que Violetta n'était encore qu'une enfant de cinq ans._

_Surprotégée par son père, Violetta espère trouver le bonheur à son arrivée à Buenos Aires, sa ville natale. Admise dans une célèbre école des arts de la scène, sans que son père ne soit au courant, une toute nouvelle vie s'offre à elle. Elle découvre les joies de l'amitié et de l'amour mais également de terribles secrets sur sa propre famille._

_Les épisodes alternent entre problèmes existentiels des personnages et musique, mêlant les histoires des adultes à celles des adolescents_

* * *

><p>Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas Violetta, c'est le truc à la mode pour les pré-ado cette année ^^<br>non je n'ai absolument pas honte :p


	11. Subrepticement

_Celui-là, je le dédie à Phoenix8351, c'est elle qui a dit que j'avais l'air d'être dans l'optique d'écrire un carquage lol_

_Je vous préviens, ça vole bas, très bas même. En fait, à ce niveau là, ça vole plus, ça rampe loool_

* * *

><p>La meute est réunie au loft de Derek. Mais attention, la meute au grand complet. Ce qui veut dire Derek, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia et Jackson. Mais ne manquerait-il pas quelqu'un ? Si, l'humain de la meute, le sarcastique Stiles n'est pas là.<p>

Il a prévenu son meilleur ami, le ô combien naïf mais néanmoins attachant Scott McCall, qu'il aurait du retard. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, le bavard est pour une fois resté muet comme une tombe. Ce qui est, avouons-le, une expression très étrange à utiliser quand on parle de Stiles-j'ai-toujours-quelque-chose-à-dire-Stilinski.

Derek observe sans dire un mot la porte de son loft s'ouvrir le plus lentement possible. Et là, le loup de naissance a bien du mal à rester impassible. Parce que Stiles vient d'entrer, vêtu d'un jean, d'un T-shirt jaune fluo orné d'un Panda en colère et portant une cape rouge et un masque bleu.

L'ex-Alpha ne peut retenir un haussement de sourcil quand l'humain s'approche subrepticement de Jackson qui lui tourne le dos. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? L'action du jeune humain ne lui apporte aucune réponse.

En effet, Stiles met un grand coup sur la tête du snob et se sauve en courant et en hurlant :

- SAUVONS LES PANDAS EN FRAPPANT LES LEZARDS !


	12. Petit Lu

_Craquage ! Ça faisait longtemps ! On fête ça ! Ou pas lol vous déciderez )_

_Ceci est tout la faute de Tatsu-chan et de Jerik Fiction. Tatsu cogitait sur sa recherche d'un synonyme d'enduire et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle a trouvé des trucs qui valent leur pesant de cacahuètes !_

_Ensuite, Jerik m'a demandé si j'allais m'en remettre. Ça aussi, je vais vous laisser décider, parce que franchement, j'en suis pas sûre ^^_

_Et j'ai aussi piqué une phrase à Vampirou ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Derek lisait tranquillement quand Stiles leva soudain le nez de son pc pour s'exclamer :<p>

- Hey ! Tu savais que les synonymes d'enduire, c'était cirer, engluer ou beurrer ?

- Fais ton devoir de chimie, Stiles, soupira le loup.

Ne pas tenir compte de ce que disait l'hyperactif était souvent le meilleur moyen de ne pas devoir écouter un long monologue commençant par une étude comparée des différents synonymes d'un mot et terminant par l'utilisation des engrais organiques dans l'agriculture. Et non, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se trouvait entre ces deux sujets-là. Il y a des choses qui sont faites pour rester mystérieuses.

N'empêche que Derek devait fréquenter Stiles depuis trop longtemps, parce que son esprit parti en pleine dérive.

Beurrer… Se beurrer l'érection… Être beurré comme un Petit Lu…

Stiles ne devait jamais comprendre pourquoi, lors de leur rapport sexuel suivant, son petit ami lui dit soudain, après seulement quelques va-et-vient :

- C'est bon, tu es beurré, maintenant Café !

* * *

><p><em>J'ai même pas honte ! #SorryNotSorry<em>


	13. Constipation

_Depuis le temps, vous le savez, je n'ai honte de rien et j'assume tout!_

_Oui, même ça :D_

* * *

><p>Bon que Derek passe par la fenêtre pour entrer dans la chambre de Stiles à 23h, c'est disons, presque attendu. Le loup-garou ne sait pas ce qu'est une porte.<p>

Que Derek le choppe en train de se faire du bien, bon, inhabituel mais c'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, alors personne n'en fait une montagne. Derek ne connait pas l'espace personnel, Stiles s'est fait une raison.

Que Derek l'attrape en pleine exploration de son canal anal, ça part contre, c'est une nouveauté.

Les deux hommes se fixent quelques secondes, figés et indécis, Derek à moitié relevé et Stiles à poil et trois doigts dans ses fesses en l'air.

Ça dure environ 24 secondes et puis…

Stiles crie, retire précipitamment –et avec une grimace- ses doigts de leur prison de chair et s'empêtre sous les couvertures façon rouleau de printemps.

Derek reste encore figé quelques instants, avant de finalement se mettre pleinement debout, les joues un peu rouges et regardant partout, sauf là où se trouve Stiles, c'est-à-dire, le lit.

- Stiles, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? S'étrangle le loup.

Oui, non, ne prenez pas l'ex-Alpha pour un imbécile, il sait très bien ce qu'il a vu. Disons que la stupeur lui fait poser une question –stupide- dont la réponse est totalement évidente pour qui a deux neurones en état de fonctionnement. C'est peut-être ça le problème, ses neurones sont partis en vacances sans prévenir.

L'humain marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa cachette de couvertures. Incompréhensible même pour l'oreille hyper-sensible d'un loup-garou, pour vous dire à quel point ça l'est.

- J'ai rien compris, soupire Derek.

Une main sort timidement de sous la couverture et pointe du doigt son bureau où l'écran de son pc est allumé.

Derek s'approche, redoutant de découvrir un porno.

A sa grande surprise, c'est un site médical tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Sauf pour le titre de la page. Titre qui s'étale en gras et en police 72 –en gros, donc-.

« **LA SODOMIE, UN REMEDE CONTRE LA CONSTIPATION »**

Derek en reste comme deux ronds de flan, les paupières clignant comme celles d'une chouette. Pour être honnête, il cligne tellement qu'il donne l'impression d'être branché sur une guirlande de Noël.

- Tu es constipé ?

* * *

><p><em>Et ben vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais je n'invente rien. Il y a des chercheurs scientifiques –des vrais et tout- qui ont vraiment dit que la sodomie était un remède plus naturel que les médicaments et autres produits chimiques qui foutent en l'air la flore intestinale. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) <em>


	14. I'm so excited

Il y a environ 3 semaines, ma voiture d'amour m'a fait le sale coup de tomber en panne, du coup ce craquage est le résultat de la récupération de Tuture d'amour Jeudi dernier, après une semaine à conduire la voiture de Homme. Voiture qui freine super mal, qui se traine parce que c'est un veau, etc...

Donc ce craquage, c'est pour toi Tuture d'amour!

Le prochain, ce sera sur ma super soirée en boîte ;)

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it<p>

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it

And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you"

Derek soupire. Depuis deux heures, Stiles chante cette satanée chanson et le loup n'en peut plus. Sérieusement, si l'humain ne se tait pas bientôt, il va mourir étrangler par son petit-ami lougaresque. Si encore l'humain chantait _toute_ la chanson, mais non, juste le refrain. De quoi devenir dingue.

Derek regarde l'humain sautiller en direction du bureau d'accueil et doit se retenir de gronder quand il entend le jeune dire avec excitation « On vient chercher voiture ! »

Le jeune homme au bureau d'accueil sourit comme s'il avait à faire à un débile mental en plein épisode psychotique et lance à Derek un regard qui dit clairement « Un peu d'aide, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le loup soupire encore et s'avance à son tour.

« Nous venons chercher la jeep au nom de Stilinski. »

« Je vais chercher les papiers », assure l'employé.

Quand 5 minutes plus tard, Stiles retrouve sa voiture, il s'élance vers elle et étreint son capot en couinant comme une fillette.

« Roscoe ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je te le jure, ma chérie ! »

Derek reconsidère sérieusement certaines décisions qu'il a pris dans sa vie…

* * *

><p>Que ce soit clair, dans ce truc, je suis Stiles et Homme est Derek. Et non, j'ai pas honte, ma voiture m'a trop manquée ! :p<p> 


	15. I forgot WHAT?

_Je suis une vilaine pas belle, j'ai répondu à aucune review ce week end! Pour me faire pardonner, un craquage_

_Donc, je sais pas si vous le savez, mais je me suis plainte il y a quelque temps que des amies me traînaient en boite de nuit. Et comme y a pas de photos de cette soirée (même bourrée, j'arrive à esquiver les appareils photos et téléphones portables comme une espionne professionnelle, je m'impressionne :D), ben vous avez une version écrite de cette soirée. _

_Dans ce craquage, je suis donc Derek et ma meilleure amie est Stiles :D BOn c'est un peu romancé, forcément, mais je donne les vrais évènements de la soirée tout en bas ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Derek se réveille le dimanche matin, la tête légèrement –beaucoup- dans le gaz.<p>

Il savait ! Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter que la meute fasse une soirée dans son loft. Surtout que Lydia a trouvé un moyen pour que même les loups-garous puissent se rincer la tronche comme les autres. Ce qui fait que Derek a fini… _Bourré_… Y a pas d'autres mots. Lui, Derek Hale a été bourré pour la première –et la dernière- fois de sa vie.

La tête dans la cafetière –il va lui en falloir au moins deux de plus pour émerger- l'ex-Alpha tente de se remémorer la soirée.

Voici les faits dont il se souvient :

- Il a bu, mais ça, on le sait déjà.

- Il a _ri_.

- Il a _DANSE !_

- Il a fini en chaussettes parce qu'il avait mal aux pieds.

- Il a parlé à des gens !

Oh dieu ! Il veut mourir !

La main qui s'abat soudain sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Et le ricanement qui échappe à Stiles lui donne envie de mordre. Mais mordre comme dans « Je suis un Alpha et je vais te mordre et la morsure prendra pas, comme ça, tu pourras plus te foutre de ma gueule ». Voilà, mordre comme ça.

- Barre-toi, Stiles, gronde –tente de gronder- le loup.

- Rhoooo, c'est pas gentil ça, ricane Stiles. Moi qui suis venu voir comment tu allais. Et te raconter ce que tu as sûrement oublié.

Derek sort la tête de sa cafetière, alarmé.

Il a oublié quoi ? Non, non, non, il se souvient de tout ! Difficilement, mais il se souvient ! L'humain se moque de lui !

- J'ai rien oublié, marmonne-t-il en replongeant dans son café.

Café, gentil café, pense-t-il.

- Oh ? Fait Stiles, clairement dubitatif. Donc, tu te souviens avoir fini en chaussettes ?

Oui, ça il s'en souvient, merci bien.

- Tu te souviens d'avoir eu un débat court, mais intense avec une fille sur le thème « j'aime pas les gens, pourquoi tu me parles, t'es un gens » ?

Derek se fige. Quoi ?

- Ou d'avoir piqué des verres, pleins dois-je préciser, sur des tables au hasard et flashé tes yeux à ceux qui protestaient ?

Oh putain…

- Par contre, continue le bavard qui est aussi frais qu'un gardon, faudra que tu m'expliques un truc.

Le Bêta relève la tête de sa cafetière, lance un regard torve au jeune et attend.

- D'où tu sors cette expression « Va te faire empapaouter par les papoues, t'auras des gosses à plumes » ? Demande Stiles, l'air sincèrement intrigué.

Derek replonge dans sa cafetière en grognant.

Café, gentil café…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ça c'est Bruni le lendemain de sa soirée en boite et en pleine discussion avec sa meilleure amie sur le thème « et ça tu t'en souviens ? » <em>

_Maintenant, les faits réels lol_

_- J'ai réellement enlevé mes chaussures parce que j'avais mal aux pieds et grogné quand on m'écrasait mes petons._

_- Le débat avec la demoiselle est réel lol je suis une grognonne en vrai ^^_

_- Je n'ai pas piqué de verres, mais il se pourrait que j'aie pourri un serveur parce que ces imbéciles ont foutu les toilettes à l'étage et quand on est bourré, c'est pas pratique._

_- J'utilise totalement l'expression « va te faire empapaouter par des papoues, t'auras des gosses à plumes » Juste je l'ai pas fait ce soir-là. Ou alors, j'en ai pas le souvenir et personne a été témoin. C'est possible._

_- Je ne bois pas de café._

_- Ma coupine a été malade comme un chien et pas moi ! Même pas la gueule de bois, par contre j'ai lardé sur mon canapé toute la journée loool et j'ai écrit ça parce que franchement, je me suis trop marrée à cette soirée \o/_


	16. SPA ou PRS

_J'explique le pourquoi du comment de ce craquage en bas pour ne pas spoiler ^^_

* * *

><p>Derek lisait tranquillement sur son canapé quand on frappa à la porte du loft. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil intrigué, parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur et on frappait rarement avant d'entrer chez lui de toute façon.<p>

Il s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit pour découvrir deux personnes, un homme et une femme qui le fixèrent avec presque du dégoût sur le visage.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Oui contrairement à la croyance populaire –lire Stiles- Derek savait être poli et ne grognait pas tout le temps pour parler.

- Bonjour, nous sommes de la Société Protectrice des Animaux et on nous a signalés que vos animaux étaient maltraités, déclara la femme.

- Selon la personne qui nous a appelés, compléta l'homme en tournant les pages d'un dossier, il apparaît que vos animaux, et je cite : « sont toujours en cages et qu'il faut absolument les sauver »

Derek cligne rapidement des yeux et fronce des sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas d'animaux, déclara-t-il en commençant à refermer la porte.

La femme bloqua efficacement son geste en posant fermement la main sur le battant.

- Permettez-nous de le vérifier.

Et ils entrèrent sans autre forme de procès.

Les deux employés de la SPA parcoururent minutieusement tout le loft, mais, bien évidemment, ne découvrir aucun animal, maltraité ou non.

Ils promirent de garder un œil sur lui au cas où il cacherait de pauvres bêtes décharnées et encagées dans sa cave et quittèrent les lieux.

Derek avait du mal à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire et puis… Illumination !

Il prit son portable en serrant les dents et envoya un message à l'humain trop bavard et agaçant de la meute.

« C'est toi qui m'as envoyé la SPA ? »

« Yep »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour ces pauvres bêtes que tu n'arrives jamais à sauver ! »

« Stiles ! Je ne sauve pas de pauvres bêtes comme tu dis ! »

« Ça, je le sais. Tu es toujours bloqué au niveau 212 de Pet Rescue Saga ! Pense à ces pauvres animaux que tu n'arrives pas à sauver ! C'est Brigitte Bardot que j'aurais dû appeler !»

Derek allait tuer l'humain ! Mais d'abord, il allait l'écraser à ce satané jeu !

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout la faute à Ma Lune qui se moque régulièrement de moi quand je perds à PRS (Pet rescue Saga sur FB) Mais qui me félicite chaleureusement quand je gagne ^^<em>

_En fait, un soir on est parti dans un délire sur le fait que la SPA allait finir par venir chez moi, et donc TADAM! J'ai pondu ça :D_


	17. Tu Te fous de ma gueule?

_Je suis productive aujourd'hui, je m'aime :D_

_Celui-là, je le dédicace à ma petite Orange-Sanguine. Courage ma belle, ça va bien se passer :D_

_**WARNING: Spoiler Saison 6 de The Walking Dead !**_

_Titre: Tu… te fous de ma gueule?_

* * *

><p>Stiles était inconsolable. Et c'était assez rare pour être noté. Voir marqué quelque part.<p>

Derek avait du mal à détourner le regard de la forme sanglotante et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les épaules secouées de tremblements, Stiles pleurait sans retenue et le loup de naissance n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Pourquoi Scott, qui était juste à côté occupé à lire une BD, ne faisait rien pour consoler son meilleur ami était quelque chose qui dépassait complètement Derek. Alors, il prit sur lui de comprendre ce qui se passait et d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

Peut-être que Scott et Stiles s'étaient disputés ?

Peut-être que le Shérif allait mal ? Mais dans ce cas-là, le jeune Alpha consolerait son meilleur pote non ?

Alors que se passait-il ?

Le Bêta s'approcha lentement du jeune humain inconsolable et, s'accroupissant et ignorant les regards de Scott qui semblait lui dire de ne surtout pas s'en occuper, il demanda doucement :

- Hey, Stiles, il se passe quoi ?

Il se retrouva aussi sec avec 80 kilos d'humain pleurant sur son épaule (et dans son oreille, aïe) et sur les fesses, parce que vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire sauter dessus comme ça.

- GLEEEEEENN EST MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT, sanglota-hurla Stiles, toujours dans son oreille.

Glenn ? Qui c'est ça, Glenn ? Un parent ? Un ami ? Un poisson rouge ? (oui ben on parle de Stiles Stilinski, alors tout est possible)

- Glenn ? S'étonna Derek en lançant un regard interloqué à Scott.

Le dit-Scott soupira et expliqua en tournant une page de sa BD.

- C'est un personnage de la série The Walking Dead.

Deux secondes de silence. Puis…

- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Derek venait de se lever et de lâcher Stiles au sol, sans aucune délicatesse, le faisant atterrir sur son postérieur, et quittait les lieux en marmonnant des imprécations contre les humains en général et surtout un en particulier.

- Attend, s'écria soudain Stiles. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Derek ne connaît pas TWD ? MAIS C'EST UN SCANDALE !

- Pire que la mort de Glenn ? Demanda Scott, l'air de rien.

- GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

* * *

><p>J<em>e ne me moque pas, je le jure ! Enfin, pas beaucoup lol<em>


	18. Religion

_Hier, discussion sur la religion avec mon fils et il m'a sorti la phrase que le petit de ce craquage dit à la fin du texte. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire. Je me suis qu'avec tous les évènements, on avait tous besoin de rire, du coup, je partage ;)_

* * *

><p>Derek observait le petit garçon avec une expression inquiète et abasourdie. Non, ce n'était pas contradictoire et c'était totalement possible, la preuve.<p>

Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des enfants de 7 ans qui vous demandent de mettre une chaîne d'informations, parce qu'ils veulent savoir où en est l'enquête sur les attentats de Paris et si les otages de Bamako sont enfin libérés ? Ben, le loup non plus.

Au départ, il ne devait que rendre service à Stiles.

« Je te jure, j'en ai pour une heure max ! S'il te plaît Derek, juste une heure ! »

C'est comme ça que le Bêta s'était retrouvé baby-sitter temporaire d'un petit Kevin qui, du haut de ses 7 ans, venait de lui demander s'il croyait en Dieu.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Questionna le loup qui zieuta discrètement sa montre.

Plus que quelques minutes et Stiles viendrait chercher cet enfant qui refusait de regarder les dessins animés et préférait les documentaires sur les anomalies médicales et les informations aux jeux vidéo. Derek était sûr que ce n'était pas normal.

- Ben tu comprends, répondit Kevin, les terroristes disent qu'ils font ça au nom de Dieu. Alors, je voulais savoir si toi, tu croyais en Dieu.

- Et toi ? Demanda Derek pour essayer de gagner du temps.

Non parce qu'une discussion philosophique avec un gamin de 7 ans, il préférait laisser ça à quelqu'un qui aimait les mots. Stiles par exemple. Ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui.

- Je sais pas trop, révéla Kevin. Y a plein de religions, mais ils ont tous l'air de dire la même chose. Y a les chrétiens, les juifs, les musulmans, c'est compliqué de choisir.

Derek ne devait jamais savoir ce qui le poussa à rajouter.

- T'en as oublié. Y a aussi les luthériens, les batistes, des protestants, des bouddhistes. Il y a presque autant de religion que de nationalités.

Oui il exagérait, laissez le tranquille !

Kevin devint pensif pendant quelques instants, puis toujours aussi sérieux, posa encore une question :

- Les protestants, ils protestent parce que les Bouddhistes boudent ?

Derek s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau et faillit mourir de rire.

La religion résumée en une phrase par un enfant…


	19. Alors, heureux?

_On est... Heu Samedi? Ouais, on est Samedi soir, ou plutôt Dimanche matin. Bref on s'en fiche_

_Me voila de retour dans les craquages avec une demande de Orange Sanguine. Ça m'a inspiré ça lol_

_Vous aussi vous pouvez me donné des prompts si vous le souhaitez. S'ils m'inspirent, je promet de les faire :D_

_Je ne promet pas de les faire rapidement par contre, parce que, comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai un peu beaucoup de choses en court en ce moment. La trad qui va bientôt revenir, je le jure! La suite de Sans Lui qui me bloque toujours et me demander où ça en est ne m'aide absolument pas, au contraire, ça me bloque encore plus, l'écriture de deux romans M/M en même temps (parce que je suis une cinglée qui aime se surcharger de travail lol), bref j'ai de quoi faire. MAis je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire des petits trucs pour ceux qui demandent :D_

_Bref, enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Alors, heureux ?<p>

John Stilinski est décidé. Aujourd'hui, il va demander des réponses. Il y a trop longtemps que ça dure, il faut qu'il soit sûr. C'est son unique enfant dont il est question, il a totalement raison de vouloir des garanties, non ? Surtout au vu de tout ce que traverse la meute. Et encore, il est quasi certain de ne pas savoir la moitié des choses qui arrive à son fils et ses amis. Et il doit bien avouer que ça l'agace. Non, ça l'énerve. Comment voulez-vous qu'il assume correctement son rôle de shérif ou même de père, s'il ne sait pas 80% des choses qui arrivent dans la vie de son propre fils ?

Alors John décide qu'il en a assez. Il doit savoir vous comprenez ? Il doit être sûr que son fils est protégé correctement, qu'il court le minimum de risques possibles. Moins que le minimum serait encore mieux. Bref, il doit parler à Derek Hale.

Pourquoi pas à Scott McCall, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien, Scott est peut-être l'Alpha, mais il est trop naïf, trop… Bon, pour être franc, le môme vit dans un monde de Bisounours. Scott ne veut voir que le meilleur en chacun et ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Pas du tout. Derek lui, sait que le monde est cruel et que ce qui est pur et innocent -autant que Stiles puisse encore l'être- doit être protégé. Chéri. Préservé. Oui, le Bêta doit comprendre. Peut le comprendre. Le comprend.

C'est pour cette raison que le policier se trouve un samedi matin devant la porte du loft de Derek. Parce qu'il doit savoir. C'est normal. Il est le père de Stiles, après tout, donc ça le regarde.

John frappe. Attend deux minutes. Frappe encore. Et maintenant, il s'impatiente. Ça fait bien -un coup d'œil à sa montre- 10 minutes qu'il est devant cette satanée porte en métal et sérieusement, combien de temps il faut au loup pour venir lui ouvrir ?

Le shérif lève à nouveau le poing, pour tambouriner contre le battant, quand soudain, celui-ci s'ouvre. L'humain fait face à un Derek nu ou presque, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui ceint ses hanches. Stilinski Senior en reste interloqué quelques secondes, avant de forcer le passage. Derek ayant été élevé par Talia Hale - un parangon de bonnes manières et de politesse - le laisse faire, mais le regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Toutefois, John ne s'arrête pas à cette expression. D'abord, parce que Derek a toujours l'air de ne pas être content. Et ensuite, parce qu'il est en mission. C'est pour ça que, planté au milieu du salon, faisant face à un loup-garou de naissance qu'il a clairement surpris dans la douche, il déclare avec le plus de sérieux possible, pour bien montrer la gravité de la situation :

- Je suis venu te voir, parce que j'ai besoin d'être sûr, tu comprends ? Je suis le père de Stiles, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je _dois_ être _sûr_ que tout le monde fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé.

Derek fixe le Shérif avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parle le policier. Ou plutôt, comme s'il avait peur de comprendre de quoi lui parle le policier.

John soupire.

- Ecoute. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils. C'est tout ce qui compte. Son bonheur et son bien-être.

Derek semble débattre quelques instants avec lui-même. Puis…

… Puis, il enlève la serviette qui l'empêche d'être totalement nu et demande :

- Il me semble qu'il en est très heureux. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Alors ok, Stiles a prévenu son père que le jeune Hale n'est pas le mieux équipé socialement parlant. Mais quand même.

John rougit. Puis pâlit. Avant de rougir à nouveau.

- Je… Balbutie-t-il. C'est pas ce que… Vous… Tu… Enfin, je… Ok… Non, mais… Je vais y aller.

Le shérif quitte les lieux, laissant un Derek plus que perplexe derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Stiles découvre une boite de préservatifs taille XXL et deux bouteilles maxi format de lubrifiant anal sur son bureau. Tout ça accompagné d'une note qui dit :

« Je pense que ça peut t'être utile. Soit prudent »

Le mot « prudent » est souligné trois fois.

Stiles se demande pourquoi son père lui acheté ça…

* * *

><p><em>Je l'ai classé dans les craquages, parce que franchement, je me suis trop marrée en l'écrivant ^^<em>

_Prompt Orange Sanguine : OK dooonc je veux que le shérif face à Derek "Montrez moi ça" et que Derek comprenne pas comme il faut que qu'il lève sa serviette en sortant de la douche._


	20. Ecouter aux portes

_Tiens, un craquage, ça faisait longtemps ^^_

_Inspiration: allô maman, ici bébé (Non, c'est pas celle là la MPREG :p)_

* * *

><p>John Stilinski est flic depuis plus de trente ans. En autant d'années de service, il a vu et entendu des choses qui pourraient vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête s'il vous les racontait.<p>

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il entend maintenant alors qu'il va frapper à la porte du nouvel appartement de son fils. Absolument rien.

- Aiiiiieuh ! Beugle la douce voix de son unique enfant.

- Oh putain, mais t'as fini de faire le gamin, gronde un homme. Si t'arrêtais de bouger, ce serait déjà fini.

John cligne des yeux, éberlué. Il se passe quoi, là ?

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Réplique Stiles. C'est pas toi qui a un machin de la taille d'une poutre qui te laboure comme un champ à semer !

Le shérif recule d'un pas, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'un père n'a pas besoin de connaître sur les détails de la vie sexuelle de son fils. Comme le fait que son mec en a une grosse.

- Mais fais pas ta chochotte ! Gronde l'autre homme. Elle est pas si grosse. En plus, j'ai presque fini !

- Tu peux pas te dépêcher ?

- Tu veux le faire à ma place ?

- Oh non, je t'en prie, continue. Tu as l'air te tellement t'amuser, rétorque Stiles, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Je m'éclate comme un dingue. Maintenant arrête de bouger ou je t'attache.

John ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Doit-il frapper, au risque de les interrompre, ou doit-il revenir plus tard ? Certes, Stiles n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le traitement qu'il reçoit, mais il ne proteste pas non plus. Enfin pas franchement. En plus, soyons honnête, le policier crève d'envie de savoir qui est cet homme. Ce qui scelle sa décision puisqu'il reste là où il se trouve.

Quelques instants plus tard, un soupir plus que soulagé retentit dans l'appartement.

- Oh putain, fait Stiles, ça fait du bien.

- Franchement, tout ça pour ça. T'es vraiment une chochotte en fait, se moque l'inconnu.

- Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui y passes, on verra si ça te plaît, s'exaspère le jeune Stilinski.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon, j'y vais. Merci, c'était sympa.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, assure Stiles.

Alors que la porte s'ouvre, John tombe nez à nez avec Derek Hale. Le petit ami de son fils, c'est Derek Hale ? Il va falloir que les deux hommes Stilinski aient une longue conversation sur les secrets.

- Monsieur, salue le jeune Hale quand ils se croisent.

- Derek, répond le policier.

Puis, il entre dans l'appartement pour trouver son unique enfant occupé à se mettre un énorme pansement dans le creux de la main.

- Hey p'pa, comment ça va ?

- Ça va bien et toi ? Fait John qui se demande comment amener le sujet « depuis quand tu sors avec Derek Hale ? » sans que Stiles ne se braque.

Sans lui répondre, le plus jeune brandit un truc minuscule. Tellement petit que le policier est obligé de s'approcher pour voir ce que c'est.

- Regarde ce que Derek a enlevé de ma main !

- Une écharde ?!

* * *

><p><em>J'ai le cerveau à moitié en bouilli, j'ai le droit d'écrire des bêtises, hein? Hein hein?<em>


End file.
